SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman
SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman is a SpongeBob SquarePants video game developed by Vicarious Visions and BigSky Interactive, Inc. and published by THQ. It was the last game to be developed by BigSky Interactive, Inc. Plot One day, SpongeBob wakes up and begins with playing fetch with Gary, leading the snail to dig up a treasure chest. SpongeBob opens the chest and finds a magic bottle, which upon rubbing it, the bottle releases doubloons all over Bikini Bottom and releases The Flying Dutchman. The Flying Dutchman tells SpongeBob that he will take Gary to work on his ship for all eternity. However, he decides to give SpongeBob some time before then. SpongeBob proceeds to travel across 7 different worlds to recover the nine letters of his name in each area that will lead to treasures to defeat The Flying Dutchman. Over time, more of SpongeBob's friends are hypnotized and come under control of The Flying Dutchman. After collecting all of the seven treasures, SpongeBob rescues his friends and fights The Flying Dutchman. After defeating him, he is imprisoned back in his bottle. The gang escape on a flying boat to the Krusty Krab to celebrate. Worlds *Bikini Bottom, the main hub *Jellyfish Fields *Chum World *Goo Lagoon *Sandy's Treedome *Downtown Bikini Bottom *Dutchman's Graveyard Game Boy Advance version The Game Boy Advance version, released on September 10, 2002, is a typical platforming game. There are five worlds in the game: SpongeBob's Home, Jellyfish Fields, Krusty Krab, Tea at the Treedome, Doubloon Bonus World, and a final world on the Flying Dutchman's ship. Suffice to say, it differs dramatically from the console versions, and the plot changes. The game starts off with SpongeBob giving Gary the Snail a walk through Jellyfish Fields, Gary then smells Kelp nip and runs off. After SpongeBob finds Gary with the help of Patrick Star, he finds a chest. Gary opens it, and SpongeBob finds a big sack of coins (which he tosses) and a bottle. SpongeBob then opens it. The Flying Dutchman appears. (The Flying Dutchman is a boss). Once you almost beat the Dutchman (About 50%) He tells SpongeBob to find his dining sock and the coins that got scattered around Bikini Bottom. Then, Gary runs off again. Then, while looking for Gary, SpongeBob runs over Plankton. Plankton then falls off, and he finds Gary. He sends a message to the Krusty Krab telling SpongeBob that he found Gary. After SpongeBob looks all over Bikini Bottom, (end of world SpongeBob's Home or some games have it Home Sweet Pineapple.) He finds the Dutchman's Ship and climbs up to it. SpongeBob then falls down saying "I'll ask Patrick at Jellyfish Fields". When the cutscene is over, the player can choose between Jellyfish Fields, Krusty Krab, Tea at the Treedome, and replay SpongeBob's Home (or "Home Sweet Pineapple"). All levels have SpongeBob looking for Gary, the Dining Sock, and the coins. After you beat all the levels (except the Flying Dutchman's Ship), the Dutchman takes Gary, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Plankton. The Dutchman then tells SpongeBob he has 9 minutes left to find it. After you find the last of the coins, and find the Dining sock, SpongeBob fights waves of minions created by the Dutchman. After that, SpongeBob battles the Dutchman himself. After the Flying Dutchman is defeated, the player is given a list of wishes to choose from, one of them involving giving SpongeBob his own TV show. When chosen, a screenshot of the show's original logo appears. The player can then replay all the levels as SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Gary, Sandy, Squidward, Patrick, and/or Plankton. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Video games Category:Nicktoon video games